can't keep me waiting
by Sarah lighting
Summary: light starts going out with L and has a lot of fun. as he slowly starts to warm up to L he starts to push his feelings aside will he ever be able to admit that he likes L as more then a friend? rated teen for strong language
1. please go out with me

Lights pov

The task force had started not long ago and I was in fact kira. Nobody else knew this so I had to keep an image that image was just a fake for everyone else to see. It isn,t who I really am in life. I was Kira but to everyone else In life I was Just Light Yagami, A normal collage student. I was supposed to act normal and not like how kira would act right now I was just sitting in my bed reading it was five in the morning. " That damn L messed up my sleep schedule! I wasn't an insomnic before I started working with him!" I sighed and flopped on the bed I had to be at school in an hour and I know damn well I would be too tired to actually do much! I picked up my phone. I knew L had an off day today but what I was about to do was crazy! At this point I questioned my thinking I mean was I thinking straight!? at this point none of us were I wasn't my family wasn't I don't even think L was thinking straight anymore.

I texted L." Hey L I just remembered you had a day off so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

L texted back " Hey light kun! mmm I don't know about hanging out I don't really hang out too much and don't you have school today?

I was crazy by mind for sure! I mean who would want to hang out with L he has aboslutly no people skills! I sighed and replyed

'" Yes I have school but L you know people our level can miss a lot of days and not fall behind at all this is just one day L. Besides hanging out will be fun L you need to get out more often and enjoy life you cant just stay copped up inside all the time can you?"

L replied" Yes I can stay copped up inside If I want to light kun. I will come because you seem to need me so badly"

What the hell! I don't need him! I just want to hang out with him for some strange reason but I certainly don't need him! he isn't even my friend! he is just a person I am forced to work with besides we will probably only talk about the kira case its all we ever talk about we will also talk about Kira,s execution no my execution. I must be really messed up for wanting to talk to someone who wants me to be executed. I sighed. I needed to calm down this odd feeling of wanting to hang out with him must be lack of sleep or something. I went to go meet him I mean whats the worst that could happen?

I met L at the restaurant and he was in his normal attire Baggy jeans and a plan white shirt he also had circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. L sleeps so little everyone at task force wonders how he still has energy sometimes I think L isn't human. I know its a crazy thought but he acts that way. It isn't hard to describe L he has pale white skin and greyish black eyes that are never filled with emotion. He never has on shoes in fact I'm pretty sure the idea of shoes is forbidden in his mind. He also never shows a hint of emotion sometimes I wonder what it would take to get him to show some emotion in those lifeless eyes of his." hey L whats up?"

L remained emotionless as he spoke " nothing much Light kun. what are you up to?"

light " nothing that's important "

we talked for hours until I noticed the sun going down. We payed for our food and finished eating and then I took L outside. L remained emotionless of course. I spoke

"hey L?

L "yes Light kun?"

"how would you feel if I was Kira?"

I held his hands as I said this and I could swear I saw him blush that was surprising I didn't know L was capable of feeling such human emotions.

L " I would be very upset if you were kira because you are my best friend."

I stared at him not beliveing what he just said

light " L... please go out with me more often."


	2. Please Love me

L,s POV

I walked home slowly it was cold outside. I sighed and took a seat at the train station although i wasn't getting on a train until later. What was this confusion that I was having? Could it be that Light kun was right and maybe I really didn't sleep enough? The train driver of the inner circle called.

Driver "Hey! Are you getting on?"

L " No I am not don't worry about me."

The driver of the train walked away and started his train and drove away. I sat in the cold, dead night waiting for something although I wasn't quite sure what I was waiting for. This was definitely strange behavior coming from me. I never really waited for things or people. I must really have suffered from lack of sleep just like Light kun said. When I get back to headquarters I am defiantly having Watari make me a hot chocolate maybe I would even sleep. My train finally came after what seemed like forever I saw Light kun get off a different train. Was i really going to miss my train to talk to him? I gave into the weird feeling and walked over.

Light " L?! What are you doing here still?!"

L " I was just getting on a train to head back to headquarters. What are you doing hear Light Kun?"

Light " I had to pick up something for my father at the post office."

L " oh I see. Maybe I could walk with you?"

Light " oh ok sure."

I walked with Light to the post office and we stopped at the doors. It looked dark inside like nobody was in there at all. It said it had closed a little while ago did Light really have to come to the post office? Was Light here for a different purpose?

L " Ummm Light kun this place looks closed."

Light " that,s odd I was sure it would be open"

L " unless you weren't under the commands of your father and you came on kira business."

Light " L! I am not Kira for the ten thousandth time!"

I couldn't lie about the fact that I thought Light kun was Kira. I thought no I knew he was kira sense I met him. He is kira there isn't any doubt and there never was any. I sighed and turned to face him again.

L " for the thousandth time Light you are kira."

Light " really L!? What will make you see me as something other then kira! Stop being such a butt and open your damn eyes!"

I frowned at that comment

L "Light kun i am not being a butt I am just stating facts."

Light looked at me and held my hands like earlier the only time i ever feel really strange is when he does this. I think I still don,t know the strangest feeling ever quite yet. I looked at light and he wrapped his scarf around me.

Light " I am sorry L we shouldn't behave this way in public."

I looked up at the moon and next thing i knew his lips were on mine. It was a strange feeling but it was also good I started to wonder is this what love feels like?


	3. moving to wattpad

ATTENTION

Sorry for those of you waiting for a new chapter don't worry you will get one just not on this site.

I have moved this story to my wattpad account that is also called Sarah Lighting. It is published there chapter 3 will be out tonight. it has the same title as this one sorry for about that I just find it easier to write on wattpad. I hope to see you guys soon on wattpad for this fic and many more

SOICHIRO POV

I was working at my desk quitetly not disturbing anyone when my son came in the room. He had a sad look on his face that I did not like I wondered what was wrong.

"Dad can we talk?"

"Sure! what's wrong Light?"

" Have you ever wanted to tell a person something because they have the right to know but if you told them it could hurt them or it could hurt you?"

I knew this was probably about L. Everyone at task force headquaters knew that they started dating a few months ago it wouldn't be long before they were engaged as a couple.

" This is about L isn't it?"

heres a small spoiler for chap 3


End file.
